The Inazuma's Raven
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: Check out this story about the Raimon soccer club with everyone's favorite raven haired trainer with some changes to the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Raimon's beginning. Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.**

* * *

><p>This story and all its characters belong to their owners in other words I don't own Inazuma eleven or Pokémon.<p>

In japan there's a small town called Raimon and the place we're going to is called Raimon middle. An incredibly large school with a lot of clubs the one we're going to is the Raimon soccer club which is a small shed on the edge of the school? Man that thing is run down the wood was creaking; the sign was about to fall, and where are the club members? They were inside one was playing a Nintendo DS, two others were playing cards, a small on was practicing kung-Fu, another was reading a comic book, and the final one was watching the first play. Wait, that's only six. Well it was going to turn into eight because the door opened and showed two people, one was wearing an orange headband with his hair covering some of his forehead and he also carried a soccer ball, the other one had raven black hair covered by a baseball cap and he had two z's under his eyes. These two were Mark and Ashton Satoshi Evens the twin captains of the soccer even though none of the other's wanted to play. "Hey guys let's practice." said Mark.

"Why should we captain?" said Jack Wallside, a huge dude with a green afro.

"It's not like we got enough players anyway," that came from Kevin Dragonfly, who had a shaved head.

"Come on lets go to the pitch and practice." said Ash.

"Did you guy's even reserve the pitch?" This one was said by Todd Ironside and despite his name he was short, plus he had a bandage on his nose. Ash and Mark jumped back slightly because they actually forgot to reserve the pitch.

"Well we could practice with the Rugby club-" but Mark was cut off by Sam Kincaid this guy also had an afro but it was orange and it covered his eye's, Ash and couldn't believe what they were hearing but the did that creepy twin thing of talking at the same time and they said. "You guys like playing soccer, right?" But they didn't get an answer so they left and slammed the door, but that caused the sign to fall but Mark caught it dropping his soccer ball.

"Hey guys." Ash and Mark turned to see Silvia, a girl with dark green hair and the girl version of the school uniform.

"Are you guys going to the river bank again?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah we are those elementary school kids are better than they look." Ash said.

"There great to practice with." Mark said.

"All right lets go." said Silvia.

* * *

><p><em>Scene change<em>

"Try to block this Mark." One of the elementary kids kicked a soccer ball with great strength for someone who can't tie their own shoes, but Mark caught it.

"Good shoot you're getting better at that." Ash had a soccer ball and stared at the goal. "Hey Ash are you going to try that special shoot again?" Mark asked curiously.

"Yeah, get ready for this Mark!" As Ash said that he kicked the ball into the air and jumped up following it, spun around once and his foot was covered in some kind of purple energy and when he kicked it there was an image of raven behind him and the energy in his foot went into the ball increasing the power of the shot but the raven and the energy disappeared and it became a regular shot which Mark caught with ease.

"Aw man, I thought I mastered that!" Ash has been practicing that shot for weeks.

"Don't worry about it Ash you'll master that shot someday." Mark said, comforting his brother.

"Yeah, you're right but I was close to getting it right." Ash said, then the group turned to see two thugs one was a tall blond who's hair covered his right eye, the other was a short man with black hair.

"Well, well, well would look at this what are you two doing playing with little kids?" Said the small man.

"Playing soccer are you? We'll let me show you a real shot!" Said the blonde man who spat on a soccer ball and while this was happening a teen with silver spikey hair was watching and he looked just as mad as Ash and Mark then the blonde man kicked the ball and landed on his butt, the group would have laughed, but the ball was going to hit a little girl then the spikey teen caught the ball before it hit the girl.

"Wow" said Ash.

"Whoa" said Mark.

"Who are you?" the blonde man said with anger at the spikey teen but the teen kept his cool and kicked the ball and he jumped up spinning around and the amazing thing was he surrounded by fire and when he hit the ball the fire went from his foot to the ball and hit the blond guy in his face, burning it and knocking him out. The blond man's friend was terrified and dragged him out of there, but Ash and Mark were amazed by what happened.

"Hey, that was a great shot, how did you do that, what's your name any way?" Mark said in a crazed fan-boy sounding voice creeping the spikey haired teen out a bit.

"Sorry about my brother he gets a bit excited by soccer a bit." that was a bit, that dude must really love soccer.

"It was nothing." said the spiked haired teen, he then started walking away.

"AHHH!" Silvia screamed scaring the twins.

"Guys we need to go home right now!" then the group remembered the time and ran home while the kids said, "See you guys, tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>Scene change<em>

"We're home," the twins said again talking at the same time.

"Hello boys." said the twins mother who wore an apron, an orange shirt, brown pants, and had light orange hair.

"Dinner is almost ready so wash up first." Said the boy's mother "Sorry mom, me and Ash are going to our room first, come on, Ash." said Mark.

"Hi mom, hi dad, bye mom, bye dad," Ash said while running to and up the stairs. Man those guys are fast! The twins were in their room which had a bunk bed and two desks, also the twins were talking to a picture of a man who looked like an older version of Mark.

"Hey granddad me and Ash meet a guy who had an amazing kick please make it so that I meet him again." said Mark, so that photo was of their granddad.

"Granddad I was close to making my shot work, so watch out for me up there okay." Ash said.

"MARK AND ASH, TAKE A BATH RIGHT NOW!" their mom yelled after she slammed the door open surprising the twins.

"Okay mom we'll take a bath." After taking a bath and eating dinner they were still excited, Mark about the thought of that teen joining the soccer club and Ash was excited about completing that shot, but they didn't about the challenge that awaited them and Raimon.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for my first chapter please review and comment and I'll be back with more The Inazuma's Raven.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: A Royal Challenge_

Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Ash is a mid-fielder. And I don't own any of this enjoy.

* * *

><p>We're back at Raimon and everything is as normal as ever, "Good morning everyone today we're going to introduce a new student." Ash and Mark looked up to see the same guy form yesterday, spikey hair and all, "Please say your name young man." The teacher asked.<p>

"Okay my name is Axel Blaze." The twins yelled in surprise in seeing Axel again, scaring the other students and then they started chuckling sheepishly, after that the teacher sent them to the hall, but they were still glad at meeting Axel again.

* * *

><p><em>After class<em>

"Hey Axel!" Mark yelled Axel looked to see the twins.

"Hey Axel how's about you join the soccer club." Ash said.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Axel said.

"Huh, but why?" Mark asked.

"Because I quit soccer." Axel said looking a bit sad, Ash was about to say something, but here comes another of Raimon's soccer player, Steve Grim not much to say about him he's pretty plain.

"Captains Mr. Wintersea at the club room." Steve said out of breath, Ash and Mark looked confused.

"But Mr. Wintersea almost never comes to the club." Ash asked a bit confused, wait the coach barely comes to the club, what a lazy coach.

"What's so important that Mr. Wintersea had to come?" Mark asked as confused as Ash "You've got hear it from him yourself it's unbelievable."

* * *

><p><em>Scene change<em>

Man that club room is as run down as last time, "WHHHHAAAAATTTT!" All of the club members screamed at the top of their lungs and ouch, that hurt seriously

"Yes that's right we've got a friendly with Royal academy." Mr. Wintersea said.

"B-b-b-but Royal's the best school in japan they've won the soccer frontier for 40 years straight!" Todd screamed.

"Why would they want a friendly with us?" Jack asked with a hint of terror in his voice.

"Awesome this is our first match, we've got to train hard for this." Mark said with happiness in his voice.

"All right, I'm going to train extra hard to master my new shot." said Ash with the same happiness in his voice everyone else just gave them a look that said 'what are you guys crazy?', but the twins didn't notice.

"Wait a minute we only have eight people, not eleven so even if we did train, we couldn't play anyway." said Kevin.

The twins sweat dropped at this then they did that twin thing again and said "Well we'll just started recruiting!"

After that they left and started asking people to join them they tried the basketball club. "No way, we have a soccer club?"

The football club. "No thanks man."

They even tried the sumo club. "No, if your Japanese then you should join the sumo club!" That makes no sense is what the twins were about to say, but they got smacked out of there no questions asked, but they got up and went out searching players again, but they didn't notice they were being watched by Todd, Jack and Sam who watched everything then Silvia came up and said.

"Finally you two are noticing the efforts you captains are going so how's about you guys help them ." But the three said, "Manager-", but Silvia cut them off and said.

"Finally you guys got it through your thick heads." But Todd, "You sounded a lot like the captains just then."

Silvia fell back a little then Sam said. "You've been hanging out with them too much."

And Silvia fell back some more then Jack finished by saying, "Have you been possessed by their spirits?" and Silvia fell back even more, meanwhile Mark was talking to Nathan Swift, a member of the track and field team with blue hair that covered his right eye and tied in a ponytail.

"So how about it, Nathan you always wanted to go up against star players?" After that Mark left, but Nathan said.

"I wanted to go up against track and field players." Ash on the other hand was having a tough time recruiting people until a teen with red hair and a night cap walked past him and then walked back.

* * *

><p><em>Scene change<em>

"Hello my name is Maxwell Carson but you guys can call my Max." so that's his name.

"Wait that's only ten people." Todd said.

"You guys forgot about me." whoa, oh wait it's just Jim Wraith the dude's still creepy "There that's 11 people so let's get to practicing." Mark said.

"Yeah let's go." Said Ash, but everyone looked at them curiously

"You guys forgot to reserve the pitch again didn't you?" Jack asked but the twins just smiled.

_Scene change_

"Come on, Kevin are you even trying?" Ash asked.

"Shut up those kids are better than they look!" Kevin responded as he and the other guys were getting a beating by elementary kids.

"Ha, ha, ha, man you guys are out of practice." Looked like Ash was enjoying himself.

"Hey will you stop laughing and help us." Man, Kevin was not happy about getting beaten by little kids.

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

The Raimon soccer club has been training for a week and todays the day of Royals friendly with Raimon, wait. Where is Royal anyway- WWWHHHOOOAAA, their school is mobile, a humongous building just pulled and then a red carpet rolled from the building to Raimon's pitch and then like 100 guys on each side of the carpet lined up like they were military men. "Whoa these guys mean business." Jack who was surprised by what just happened then a guy with braided hair tied in a ponytail walked to the group and said.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if we practice before the match."

"Okay you can practice here." Said the twins at the same time.

"Are you guys sure about that?" Nathan asked.

"Sure why not?" Said Mark. whoa Royal Academy is incredible one was as tall as Todd but he was juggling the ball so fast that it looked like he was doing three at once, then the guy with the braided ponytail nodded at one of his team mates with hair that went to his neck, then that guy kicked a ball up into the air and kicked it to another dude, who had a bandanna and was huge, managed jump up and the ball and sent it to a dude with light blue hair and an eye patch who kicked it to Mark who managed to catch the ball but it sent him back a couple of feet, he looked at his hands and smiled. "All right let's get this started!" Mark said and clapped his hands.

* * *

><p><em>Match start<em>

Welcome everybody to the match between Royal Academy and Raimon middle. Kevin starts the kick-off and gives it to Max who started to Royal's side, but the ball was easily stolen by the guy with braided pony tail who passed it to the guy with the eye patch, Raimon tried to steal the ball back, but Royal was just too fast then the guy kicked the ball into Raimon's goal, Mark tried to catch it, but it was too fast. The entire first half was like that and Raimon was battered and beaten black and blue either trying to get a goal or stealing the ball back, but Royal Academy had techniques like when Ash was going to pass the ball to Kevin a guy from Royal said. "Killer slide." And kicked while sliding and stole the ball from Ash and sent him up into the air and then Ash fell on his face, also when Jack tried to stop the guy with the eye patch the dude seemingly passed the ball to him and then he kicked ball when it was on Jack's chest, the first half ended with Raimon at 0 and Royal at 20 it was then when Raimon was going to give up something in the twins heads started turning 'shot blocking technique no.1 God Hand.' For Mark and for Ash the technique he's been training to for weeks 'Raven Strike.'

* * *

><p><em>Half time<em>

"We should just give up." Said Steve. "How are we supposed to play with only ten people." It's true during the first half Sam got knocked out by one of Royals men.

"Well, captains?" Jack asked, but the twins were deep in thought.

"Hey captains?" Kevin asked "Huh," said Mark.

"What," said Ash.

"Hey Mark, Ash, wakey-wakey!" said Max.

"Shot stopping technique no.1." Mark said.

"Raven Strike." Said Ash.

"Hey what's with you guys?" said Jack.

"Come on guys we've got a match to get." Mark said.

"You two never give up do you?" said Todd.

"Please someone help them." Said Silvia, who hoped for a miracle, well she was going to get one. Axel saw one of Raimon's jerseys with the number 10 on it. "Julia, will you forgive your brother this one time?" Alex asked.

"Hey isn't that Axel Blaze." Looks like Axel is going to help Raimon.

"Hey we've been waiting for." Said Mark to Axel who was surprised by what Mark said, whil Ash just smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Second half<em>

All right it's time for the second half of the match but just like before Royal stole the ball with ease then the guy with braided pony tail said, "All right, show them the Death Zone." Then three of Royal's men came up and formed a triangle, then the one with eye patch kicked the ball up and then him and the other two jumped up and formed a dark triangle, but Mark's hand started to glow yellow, then he threw his hand into the air and the energy formed a giant hand and stopped Death Zone.

"All right, Axel." Mark screamed and threw the ball all the way to Axel, who caught the ball and moved to Royal's goal dodging all of Royal's defenders and used the same technique from yesterday.

"Fire Tornado." And with that said Axel kicked the ball into Royal's amazing, but the guy with the braided pony tail just smiled and then looked at Ash

"You guys continue with the match." Now it was Royal's kick off they had a good start until Axel stole the ball he was doing good until he was blocked by Royal's men.

"Hey, Axel, pass it!" Ash yelled and Axel did just that and Ash was moving because Royal was too busy with Axel. _"Now it's my turn"_ Ash thought. "Raven Strike." Ash did the same move as before but this time it succeeded and entered the goal.

"All right, let's go." Said the braided pony tail guy while Raimon was celebrating their win they were tossing Ash into the air while Axel stayed away from the celebrations.

"Hey, Axel, that was amazing it's great to have you on the team." Mark said, but Axel just gave him the jersey back and walked off.

"All right, did you guys see that my technique Raven Strike!" Ash yelled proud of what he did.

"Listen, this is the start of our legacy." Mark said.

"Yeah!" They all cheered but they didn't know about their creepiest match ever.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now see you next time with more The Inazuma's Raven.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back. Now to start of I don't own Inazuma eleven or Pokémon and please leave a review. Oh yeah I'm going to start making some minor changes to the story so don't flame all right.

Chapter 3: A Friendly Occult

* * *

><p>Raimon Jr. high the same as ever with the sun shining off of the lightning bolt symbol.<p>

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAATTTT!" Ouch why does everyone here scream?

The same rusty old clubroom of Raimon's soccer team, seriously someone's got fix that place, anyway inside the club. "Are you serious?" Todd yelled to Mr. Wintersea.

"Yes it's true you guys have another friendly this time with Occult Jr. High." Mr. Wintersea said, looking distraught.

"Why do we have another friendly coach?" Jack asked looking scared.

"Wow we've another match that's incredible, isn't it?" Mark asked to the club members, who looked at him curiously.

"Yeah guys we've got another chance to test our skills, aren't you happy." Said Ash, who looked forward to the match.

"Guys we got through that match with Axel without him we've got no chance against..." Sam was saying before Kevin slammed his hand on the desk in the middle of the room.

"Forget about Axel when you guys got me around." Kevin said with great pride and puffing his chest.

"No offense but you didn't do much against Royal, oh I wish Axel stayed with us."

"Will you guys stop whining about Axel!" Kevin yelled into Sam's face, man Kevin looked like he was about to deck someone until Ash and Mark grabbed him, Mark in front and Ash behind.

"All right dude calm down." Ash said to Kevin.

"Hey you two let me go right now!" Kevin screamed trying to get the captains off of him.

"Kevin, calm down and then we'll let you go." Mark said trying to calm Kevin's rage just then Silvia came in and saw the scene, Ash and Mark trying to hold down Kevin and the other club members placing bets on them.

"Ahem." Silvia coughed getting the club's attention.

"Um… this isn't what it looks like?"

"Guys the principle wanted to talk to Ash and Mark so wrap up whatever it is you're doing."

"Why does he want to talk to us?"

"I don't know but he seemed worried about something."

* * *

><p><em>The principal's office<em>

"Hey you wanted to see us, sir." Mark asked "Boy's I need you two to take that friendly." Said a round man in his early-40's with gray hair, a round nose, and a brown suit.

"Why's that?" Ash asked cocking his head "Because if you don't then they will place a curse on our school." "What did you say!" The twins said with a shocked look on their faces "it's true here's the friendly request form from Occult."

Mark grabbed the form and it read _"We of Occult Jr. High would like to request a match with Raimon if you don't accept then we will place a curse on you for all eternity."_ The two couldn't believe what they read but it looked like Occult was serious about that 'curse on your' head business.

* * *

><p><em>1<em>_st__ floor hallway_

Everyone in the club was here waiting for their captains, "So what do you think their talking about?" Max asked the others.

"Maybe they're talking about Ash's prank a couple of weeks ago." Everyone turned to see Steve.

"Um, what prank was that again?" Silvia asked with worry in her voice.

"Come on guys don't tell me you forgot about it?"

"Just tell us what it was!" Kevin yelled grabbing Steve by the collar.

"How could you guys forget that! You know the one with the toilets!" Steve yelled as Kevin loosened his grip.

The club mates and anyone within earshot stopped what they were looking at Steve. "Wait so Ash did that!" Kevin yelled into Steve's ear.

"I-I can't believe it. Why would he do something like that?" Jack said while he and everyone shuddered at the memory except for Silvia.

"Um… guys can you tell me what the prank was?" Silvia asked then everyone looked at her with horror. "Listen, Silvia we promised each other that we would never speak about that day." Sam said with a twinge of fear in his voice.

"Hey, guys what are you talking about?" The club turned to see Ash and Mark walking down the stairs.

"Oh, it's nothing, what did the principle want to talk to you two about?" The twins told the group about the 'friendly'.

"WHAT!" Guess they didn't take it too well.

"T-t-t-t-they threatened to place a c-c-curse on our school." Jack stuttered with fear.

"What do we do captains?" Todd asked also scared out of his wits.

"We're going to defeat them." Ash said with courage in his voice, while everyone thought he went crazy.

"I agree with Ash, there isn't any other choice we have to fight them." Mark added to Ash's statement.

"I guess we have no choice, but without…"

"Don't even say it!" Kevin said cutting off Sam.

"All right I won't say…"

"Hey, Axel!" the club members turned their heads to see Axel and Axel turned to see the soccer club and Ash jumping off of the stairs.

"Axel will you join our club will?"

"I told you guys I quit soccer."

"But why did you quit Axel don't you love soccer?"

"Listen just forget about getting me to join." Was what Axel said before he left and Nelly Raimon, the daughter of the president of the soccer frontier even if she was annoying.

"Well, well if it isn't the Raimon soccer team the shame of Raimon Jr. High." Nelly said with a smug look on her face.

"Hey, don't insult our club tiny." Ash said looking a little mad.

"Hey, Ash, mind telling me who she is?" Mark asked.

Ash face faulted, "Dude, that's the daughter of the president of the soccer frontier, in other words she's incredibly powerful."

"Then why did you call her 'Tiny?'"

"W-w-wait I said that?" Ash asked like didn't remember trash talking the little princess.

"Yes. you did call me 'Tiny', how dare you speak to me like that?" Nelly yelled at Ash who looked completely clueless.

"Hey wait a sec…"

"Don't talk to me, you idiotic brute!" Ash flinched at that remark.

"H-h-hold it I'd like to…"

"Don't even think about apologizing!"

"W-w-will you just listen…"

"How's about you and you gang of misfits go back to your ratty clubroom." Man, people must have been getting a kick out of this because there were like 30 of them up the stairs, on the left, on the right, and in the entrance. For Ash the soccer club, minus Mark, was laughing at what they saw.

"Dude you got chewed out by someone who can't even reach your face."

"Ha-ha-ha, someone tell me they were recording that."

"Man that was hilarious, ha-ha-ha."

"You guys are getting a kick out of this aren't you?" Ash deadpanned.

"There, there, Ash there, there."

"Dude, I'm not a dog." Ash said as Mark patted his back. Nelly, she was embarrassed beyond belief there were like 120 students that saw her outburst.

"Hey are you okay?" Mark asked Nelly.

"It's nothing, by the way your last match was a fluke this time you will fail." Looks like she regained her attitude.

"I'm glad you're okay, Nelly." Mark said to her as she walked away.

"Ah, guys, I forgot to mention there's a girl at the clubroom and she said she wanted to be a manager."

The soccer players looked at Silvia and said, "Why didn't say anything sooner!" then the group ran to clubroom and entered to see a blue haired girl, with red glasses, a yellow shirt with an orange bow, a notepad and pen and a blue skirt. This girl is Celia Hills a member of the Raimon newspaper club.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys after your match against Royal I became huge fan of yours and I can be useful too." The guys just stared at her because they couldn't believe what their seeing.

"Um who are you anyway?" Nathan asked looking as confused as Ash.

"Oh right my name is Celia of the Raimon newspaper club and I'd like to be our manager." Celia said with a big smile on her face.

"Uh what do you mean you can be useful?" This time Kevin made the question.

"Simple I can gather info on you opponents like their moves, their players, and how they play."

"Hey guys let's let her join." Mark said with a smile on his face and the players just shrugged.

"All right you're the captain."

"Okay you're on the team." Mark said as Celia smiled.

"Thank you trust me you won't regret this!" Celia said ecstatically.

"Hey, Celia." Celia turned to see Ash coming up to her "Mind if I ask you something?"

"No not at all what is it?"

"Do you know Occult Jr. High?"

"Occult, you'd have to be crazy to go against them!" everyone turned to see Celia scared out of her wits.

"Um Celia why is it crazy to fight Occult?" Todd asked.

"Because anyone who faced Occult had themselves unable to move, the team they fought getting a fever, a hurricane stopping the game, or having the ball disappear during the game." Celia said scaring Todd and Jack.

"Ahhh, they sound really scary."

"Yeah they must be powerful."

"I wish we had Axel here."

Everyone was worried about the friendly.

"Hey how many times do I have to say it Raimon's star striker isn't Axel, it's me, Kevin Dragonfly, ya got that!" Kevin yelled surprising everyone except the captains.

"All right guys let's start training." Mark said while the others were skeptical.

"Captain, do we really have to train?"

"Come on guys, we've got to train so we can defeat Occult, you guys ready for this?"

"All right, let's do this!" that came from Kevin which took everyone even the captains.

"Kevin, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like we need to become stronger, you got that!" Kevin said with fire in his eyes.

"Okay let's go to the river bank and start training!" Mark said with enthusiasm.

"All right let's go guys!" Ash said with the same enthusiasm while everyone stared at Ash, Mark, and Kevin.

"Is it me or are there three captains?" Sam asked and to this everyone nodded.

* * *

><p><em>River bank<em>

The Raimon players were training with the Inazuma kids who were giving it their all.

"All right out of my way!" Kevin was going wild, but he knocked one of the kids down. "Hey, Kevin calm down will you?" Nathan yelled at Kevin.

"Shut up, I'm going to score a goal got it!" Kevin yelled back, he kicked the bal,l but it hit the post. "What?" Kevin was shocked about his shot. "Why, why didn't it go in?" Kevin yelled at himself.

"Hey guy's I think we should take a break!" Mark yelled to the others.

"No I can still…"

"Kevin just quit it up okay." Ash said to him.

"Okay, guys, lets go back." Mark said until he saw Kevin still on the pitch with a ball at his feet.

"Hey Kevin come on!" Mark yelled at the top of his lungs, but Kevin wouldn't respond, then Kevin kicked ball with all his might and when he did that an image of a dragon appeared behind him surprising everyone, but the ball hit the post again.

"AHHH, WHY CAN"T I GET IT IN THE NET!"

"Kevin that shot was amazing!" Kevin turned to see Ash and Mark walking down the steps on the hill.

"What are you two doing here?" Kevin asked the two.

"We saw that shot you did it was amazing." Ash said as Kevin looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about that shot you did when you did that there was a dragon behind you!"

"There was? Wait. so you mean that that was…"

"Yeah that was your own special shot." Ash finished with confidence of the assumption.

"Really my own special shot." Kevin was amazed with the realization.

"All right Kevin, Ash let's start training to perfect that shot!" Mark yelled to the two.

"All right, let's do it!" Was their return and they trained for the upcoming match but on top of the hill was Axel watching them train then a black limo pulled up behind him, it rolled down it's window to reveal Nelly.

"Well, hello there, Axel come to watch them train?" Axel turned to see Nelly.

"No. I was passing by when I saw them."

"Hmm, you do know that without you, they will fail."

"That's not my problem."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry about your sister." She said surprising Axel.

"How do you know about Julia?" Axel asked Nelly.

"I'm the daughter of the president of the soccer frontier, of course I would know and don't you think that your sister would want you to play?" was what Nelly said before the limo drove of leaving Axel confused.

* * *

><p><em>Day of the friendly<em>

Everyone at school was waiting for the match of Raimon and Occult, "I wonder what Occult looks like?" Jack asked just an eerie black fog came up suddenly to the pitch and when it disappeared it revealed the Occult team and, man were they scary they were like something that jumped out of different types of horror movies like Dracula, the Wolf-man, even Frankenstein and the one who stood out the most was the one with the witches hat that covered his face. "Um captains I think I need to go to the bathroom." Jack said while walking away before getting grabbed on the shirt by Mark.

"They look scary." Jim said, ironically.

"Like your one to talk." Steve said, regretfully. Ash decided to walk to the boy with the hat.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Ash one of the captains of the Raimon soccer club." Ash said as the boy was staring at him. "Anyway, let's have great game out there okay?" Ash asked as he stretched out his hand. "Hey dude aren't you gonna shake it?" But the boy looked made while his team mates were snickering. "What's up with everyone dude?" Ash was curious with what was going on. "Dude, tell me what is so funny?" but the boy still refused to talk, so he did something really… stupid, he flicked the boys hat off and was so shocked that he fell on his butt. The dude was actually a girl with black hair that went to her neck, green earrings, and black eyes. "Y-y-y-you're a-a-a girl?" Ash stuttered completely surprised with this discovery.

"Yes, I am a girl why is it so surprising?"

"Well it's just that with the hat on you look like a guy." Ash said as he was getting up from the ground and then he realized somethin.g "Hey do you mind if I ask you name?" Ash asked the girl.

"Of course not, my name is Sabrina." Sabrina said as she picked up her hat.

"Okay then hope you guys have a good match." And with that Ash left to his side.

_Raimon's side_

While Ash and Sabrina were talking, on Raimon's side they were talking with Occult's coach. "Why, hello there my name is Jyde Heckle nice to meet you." Occult's coach was a tall man with silver hair, a brown suit with a red tie, pink ovals under his eyes, black shoes and a big smile on his face.

"Hello I'm Mark one of the captains of the Raimon soccer team."

"One of them, so where's the other captain."

"Over there talking to your team"

"What did you just say?" Jyde after hearing this changed completely his smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl and the ovals on his face turn into a line on his face making an X.

"Like I said he's talking to your team."

"I need to tend to my team please excuse me." Jyde changed back to his kind self, ovals and all.

"Hey is there a problem?" Mark asked.

"No it's nothing." Was what Jyde said before leaving and crossing paths with Ash, who started talking with his team mates.

"Hey guys you won't believe what happened over there?" he said to them.

"What happened Ash?" Silvia asked.

"One of Occult's members is a girl!" Ash said surprising his team so much their mouths fell open.

"Wait, one of them is a girl, which one?" Kevin asked with some shock still on his face.

"The one with the witch hat trust me, I was as surprised as you guys." Ash said to his team mates whose mouths were still open. "Anyway we got a game to play let's go." Ash said as the others looked at each other.

"Hey you guys got room for one more?" everyone turned to see Axel. "I've been thinking about it and I've decide to join your team." He said while Ash and Mark were extremely happy.

"Okay, Axel let's show them what we're made of!" Mark yelled.

* * *

><p><em>First half<em>

The start of the game its Raimon's kick-off Kevin passes the ball to Axel who runs with Ash and Max to occult's goal while dodging Occult's players, just then Sabrina stood in front of them "Grave theft!" was what she said but before Ash, Axel, and Max could figure out what she meant hands shoot up from the ground and grabbed them on their ankles and the ball bounced over to Sabrina who kicked it over to a boy with an eye bandanna covering his eye's, how can he see with that thing on anyway, Kevin ran up and stole the ball from him and started moving like a mad man passing through everyone and Sabrina until he hit the goalkeeper who was wearing a hockey mask.

"All right eat this, Dragon Crash!" Kevin yelled as he was about to kick the ball it was wrapped in blue energy and a dragon appeared behind him and when he kicked it the dragon flew with the ball increasing its power.

"Killer Blade!" The goal keeper yelled forming a blade made out of blue energy and when he sliced the ball, it blasted through knocking him and the ball into the net.

"Aw yeah how do you like my Dragon Crash!" Kevin yelled mocking the Occult's players while Jyde was furious.

"When did they get that power, all right team let's use that."

"Yes coach!" Occult responded as Jyde was laughing like a mad man. Now it's Occult's turn for the ball but after they got the ball they made a V shaped and started moving from one place to another in blur as Jyde made a creepy chant, "Lock, lock, stop, lock, lock, stop."

"Captain, that coach is scaring me." "Jack said shivering.

"Ghost Lock!" the boy with the bandanna yelled, as he and two others shot a burst of black energy stopping the Raimon players.

"Hey what just happened."

"I can't move what's going on?" The Raimon players yelled as they were unable to move their legs while the bandanna boy walked up to the goal.

"Specter shot." He said then he kicked the ball up, jumped and kicked the ball as it was covered in purple energy and it separated in to pieces, Mark tried to block the shot but couldn't move so the ball entered the net.

* * *

><p><em>Half time<em>

"How am I supposed to score like this every one pass the ball to me got it?" Kevin yelled to his team.

"Oh my, it seems that their having some trouble." Said kind Jyde, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, those kids are going to destroy themselves." Said evil Jyde.

"T-t-t-this must be Occult's curse." Jack looking terrified.

"Even with Axel, we can't win." Sam said looking distraught.

"Listen, guys, there's no such thing as curses there must be a reason for this." Axel said calmly, but his calm demeanor made Kevin mad.

"Well, then tell us what it is then huh?"

"Guys, we need to close our eyes."

"You want us to do what?"

"Just trust me on this!"

* * *

><p><em>Second half<em>

Raimon's got the ball Kevin passes it to Axel who runs with Ash, Max, and Kevin to occult's goal dodging Occult's players by running, jumping, and passing the ball to each other and when Kevin got the ball he ran up to the goal, "Dragon Crash!" He used his killer shot, but the goal wasn't worried and started moving his hands weirdly.

"Warp Space!" he yelled as the ball moved towards his hands.

"What how did…" then Occult's goal keeper threw the ball to the bandanna boy.

"Guys we need to get the ball back!" Ash yelled but it was too late.

"Ghost Lock!" and everyone was stuck in place again but while this was happening Mark was chanting something himself.

"Rumble, rumble, break, rumble, rumble, break!" then Mark clapped his hands.

"Hey I can move again!" Todd said, while moving his legs.

"Captain, how did you know how to break the curse?" Sam asked.

"Simple, it was hypnosis."

"Hypnosis captain how are you sure?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"I figured it was hypnosis when Occult started moving strangely and that coach was doing that chant." Mark explained to the others while Occult's coach.

"Ugh, how did they figure it out?" Evil Jyde said, with anger seeping out of every word and with Kevin, 'Axel figured all that out the hypnosis their techniques without Dragon Crash, I'm just…'

"Hey Kevin you did well out there." Kevin snapped out of it to see Axel.

"You're just too good, without Dragon Crash… guys when you get the chance pass the ball to me okay?" After that scene Occult has the ball and started moving but easily had the ball taken from them by Kevin who was running with Axel. "Axel, I've got an idea so wait for my signal." Kevin and Axel were at the goal.

"Warp Space!" Occult's keeper started his move.

"Dragon Crash!" Kevin kicked the ball into the air and Axel followed it.

"Fire Tornado!" when Axel hit the ball it's power increased even more and the dragon's scales turned red and easily went through the goalie.

"That was a pretty good idea Kevin." Axel said. "Yeah, we'll call it 'Dragon Tornado!'" Kevin said, astounded with the new move.

"You guys are great!" Ash said, greatly impressed with the two.

"We still got a few minutes so let's keep this up!" Ash said.

"Okay let's show them what we're made of!" Occult had the ball, but Ash took the ball and started moving up.

"Killer Blade!" Occult's goalie was ready for a normal attack, but what he got was.

"Raven Strike!" Ash used his Killer shot and made the score Raimon 3, Occult 1.

* * *

><p><strong>TWEEET!<strong>

That whistle meant the end of the game, "Hey, you guys gave us a great game hope we can do this again sometime." Mark said to Occult.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again in the soccer frontier." Was what the bandanna boy said before leaving while Sabrina...

"Um, Ash?"

"Oh Sabrina what's up?"

"Our teams are going to meet in the soccer frontier right?"

"Yeah, we'll be there."

"Well, I just want say good luck." Sabrina said before kissing Ash on the cheek and left with her team leaving Ash confused and holding his cheek.

"Ash, I didn't know you were such a smooth talker." Ash turned to see his team.

"Did you guys see that?" Ash asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, we saw all of it." Mark said, with a smug look on his face.

"So Sabrina's you're girlfriend?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah it seems like it." Axel answered while the rest of the team nodded.

"Wait guys this isn't what it looks like!" Ash yelled as his cheeks were flushed with blush.

"Yeah, sure it is come on guys let's go." Mark said as the others followed him.

"Guys will you listen to me?"

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter be sure to leave a review and seriously Ash and Sabrina <strong>SMACK! <strong>OWW! "Dude, she is not my girlfriend!" All right I'll be back with a new chapter of The Inazuma's Raven.


End file.
